Finding Tim Templeton part 11 The Cave
Finding Tim Templeton part 11 The Cave Transcript (Andrew Scholte and Raven were sleeping on a train track) (Andrew Scholte starts waking up and looks behind him) Andrew Scholte: Huh? (There's a train heading straight towards them) Andrew Scholte: No, no. What does it say? Raven! Raven: Cockroach has my money Andrew Scholte: Wake up! Get up! Come on! Get up!... Come on! Raven: Yes, I'm a natural gray Andrew Scholte: (Yelling) Get up! Raven: Look out! Dinosaurs eat Toons! Aaaahh! (Trian honk horn sound long) (Andrew Scholte and Raven turn around and see the train) (Train honking twice) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Screaming) (Loud train whistle) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Continue Screaming) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Screaming stops) Help! Help! (Andrew Scholte and Raven jump off the train track) (Loud train whistle) (Steam train sound) (Train passes) Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Coughing) Raven: Wow, dusty Andrew Scholte: (Gasps) The mask! Where's the mask?! (Andrew Scholte and Raven look left and see the mask falling down a deep, dark, cave) Andrew Scholte: Nooooooooo! No, not the mask! Get it! Get the mask! Get the mask! Get it! (Unable to see, Andrew Scholte goes out of the cave for lighter coler, panting with fear) Raven: Hoo doot doo doot doot doo doot. Whoo-hoo! La la la la la la. Just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo! Echo! (Raven then flys over to Andrew Scholte) Raven: Hey, what are you doing? Andrew Scholte: It's gone, I've lost the mask Raven: Did you drop it? Andrew Scholte: You dropped it! It was my only chance of Finding my son, and now it's gone! (Feeling bad, Raven tries to cheer Andrew Scholte up) Raven: Hey there Mr. Grump Cheeks Andrew Scholte: (Clicks tounge) Raven: I guess neither of our lives are very funny. But I'll tell you something about yourself that not even you know. You may be insufferable, but in your heart, you are a kind and generous soul Andrew Scholte: How can you tell something about a different person that not even they know about? Raven: Bye just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking. What do we do? We walk, walk Andrew Scholte: Raven, no singing Raven: Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Andrew Scholte: Raven Raven: I love to walk! Andrew Scholte: Raven Raven: When you, waaaaaaant! to walk... Andrew Scholte: See, I'm going to get things stuck, now, with that song now that it's in my head! Raven: Sorry Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) as Gill Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15